


fine-tuning

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>figured I should cross-post this from tumblr... written for a prompt of Raleigh being jealous. It's a little lame, I'm sorry... :\</p>
            </blockquote>





	fine-tuning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/gifts).



"Herc?"

"I’ll be there in-"

"You said that half an hour ago. Dinner’s ready, are you coming in?"

Herc looks up from where he’s kneeling, and nods. “Two minutes, I promise.”

Raleigh sighs, turning to go back inside. He puts both plates on the table, pours water and sits to wait. Ten minutes later, Herc still hasn’t come in. Raleigh gives in and eats before his food goes cold. He leaves Herc’s plate out on the table when he’s done, and heads into the lounge.

He’s drifting off, book open across his lap, when he’s woken by a kiss to his brow. He starts to smile before remembering that he’s mad, and gets up, muttering something about going to bed.

"It’s seven thirty, Raleigh."

"Oh,  _now_  you know what time it is?”

"I’m sorry, I got… It took longer than I thought, that’s all."

"You’ve been out there all day, Herc."

"I just want it to be perfect for us."

Raleigh sighs, trying to get past Herc but finding himself wrapped up and pulled in, Herc’s chest warm and smelling of oil. “I can wait for the bike, I’m not waiting around for hours for you. Let me go to bed.”

"Raleigh, I said I’m sorry."

"You’ve spent more time with that thing this past week than you have with me, do you know that?"

"It’s taking longer than I thought it would, I’ll admit…"

"Do you  _want_  to be here with me?” Raleigh hates how vulnerable he sounds, but honestly he’s starting to wonder. Maybe Herc just came with him because there weren’t any better options at the time. Maybe he’s just the back-up plan to a back-up plan.

"Of course I do. Here… Come with me, I want to show you something."

Raleigh shakes his head, because he knows where this leads. Make-up sex, and while it’s always good it’s really not what he wants right now.

"Just come with me." Herc takes Raleigh’s hand, but instead of pulling him towards the bedroom, takes him out into the garage. He pulls the cover off the bike, and Raleigh glares at the thing, folding his arms over his chest.

"She still needs a bit of tweaking, you want to help?"

"At this time of night?"

"Or you can sit and watch me work and keep me company out here."

"I don’t know anything about bikes…"

"Then let me show you. I’d rather do this with you than without you."

Raleigh sighs, picking at his sweater. “Why didn’t you ask me before?”

"You didn’t seem interested. But if you are, I’d be happier doing this and having you within my reach."

"Oh yeah?" Raleigh smiles, just a small smile. "Why’s that?"

"Because this…" Herc runs his fingers over the curve of the bike’s saddle, looks up at Raleigh. "Doesn’t feel the same as touching you. So?"

"Okay, fine, I’ll help. But not right now."

"Why, what’s-"

"I need some work doing, too. Don’t bother showering first."


End file.
